Meant to Be
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Chloe knew when she met Thor, her life would change little did she know it would change for the better.  I hope you like this oneshot! I may write a muti-chaptered fic on this couple sometime soon! Please enjoy!


**A little oneshot for this couple!**

When she had first met him, she hadn't known what to think he had told her of Asgard and she had smiled at his way of speech. To her it suited him, she had always loved reading her Shakespeare and it was almost like watching one of the heroes come to life when he spoke.

When he had wielded the mighty hammer Mjolnir against some Frost Giants that had snuck onto Earth, he was fearless. She had never seen anyone move as fast or fight as ruthlessly as he did, even Clark would be hard pressed to keep up against him.

When she saw him fly, it was far faster than any speed she knew Clark could hardly hope to match. But when he held her in his arms, she knew she was safe there and that no matter what he wouldn't drop her.

When he told her he loved her, it was all she could do not to squeal like a girly fan girl, instead she smiled and told him she loved him too. Theirs was not an easy relationship and Chloe often stayed up late waiting for his return. Hoping and praying that she would see him enter through the flat they shared, sighing in relief when she heard him make his way up the stairs.

When he got mortally wounded after his brother Loki had attacked him, Chloe had nursed him back to health. There he had told her of his past with his brother and how he wished he could make amends with him. Chloe had fallen more in love with him, after hearing that declaration though she wished he wouldn't get hurt in the process.

When he had his first mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. Chloe had been worried for him and had stayed with her cousin Lois keeping her cell phone by her side. Her eyes had never left the television screen as she made sure he got through ok.

When she had been kidnapped by Loki, she knew he would save her and hadn't been disappointed when he had flown in very dramatically. She wondered if he knew just how great he looked in his warrior outfit that empathized his _every _feature.

When he smiled at her, she almost melted she was sure she was the luckiest girl in the world. Some people said she had a mega-watt smile, but they clearly hadn't met him yet. When he smiled just at her it was a special smile that she treasured.

When he proposed to her, she had leapt into his arms and had giddily given her assent. He had made sure it was a special occasion and had taken her to her favorite spot where he had told her a tale of how his parents had met. To most people it would seem like an odd tale to tell, but Chloe had always wanted to know and when he had told her she was surprised.

When he joined up with The Justice League for a single mission, Chloe had kept her eye on his heat signature. When they worked together, It was always in tandem and they seemed to know what the other was thinking before they did something.

When he had taken her to Asgard, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. It had almost been like stepping back in time, yet the Asgardians had technology that was far more advanced then Earth technology.

When he had introduced her to his parents, she had been a little worried that she wouldn't compare to other women on Asgard. To her surprise, they welcomed her with open arms and were only too happy to tell her stories of a much younger son.

When she showed him her healing power, he had held her in his arms and told her how much he loved her. The first time she had tried to heal him, he had gently removed her hands from his wound and had thanked her for her concern.

When she had introduced him to her cousin Lois and her boyfriend Clark Kent, Lois had given Chloe a large Cheshire cat grin and Clark had raised his eyebrows. They both however approved of Chloe's choice, Clark had needed to have a talking too from Lois before he had agreed.

When he had been captured by Lex for a 33.1 project, Chloe had been out of her mind with worry. Using all the power she possessed, she was able to somehow bring both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the JLA together to find him.

When they were married, Chloe had two ceremonies one on Earth and one on Asgard. Both of his parents were present for both occasions, the one on Asgard had been interrupted by Frost Giants. Chloe had used her healing powers to save the Queen who had fallen, when Chloe almost died he had attacked with more ferocity than normal.

When they saved the world, Chloe was with the JLA and he was with S.H.I.E.L.D. they were on different parts of the globe but they were content. Coming back from an invasion of Kandorians and Frost Giants alike, they had been only too happy to see each other again.

When he held her in his arms at night she never got tired of tracing his face and memorizing each part of it. To her, he was her protecter, husband, best friend, and much more she couldn't wait to tell Thor she was pregnant.

**Hehe, next time I will write a muti-chaptered fic on this couple! Please review!**


End file.
